Edward of Woodstock (Chronicle Legion)
Summary Edward of Woodstock is a Resurrectee of the British Empire and the commander-in-chief of the British invasion of Imperial Japan. Known in his past life as the Black Prince, Edward is a military genius and one of the strongest assets of his nation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C Name: Edward of Woodstock, The Black Prince (nickname), Sir Black Knight (code name) Origin: Chronicle Legion Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Chevalier, Resurrectee Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (Can sense bloodlust in order to dodge attacks and guns before they are fired), Summoning (Can summon Legions), Minor Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level | Building level (Capable of fighting Legions) Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 25 (Should be comparable to Masatsugu) Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class Durability: Street level | Building level (Can trade blows with Legions and other Resurrectees using the same technique) Stamina: Very High, can summon and feed over 1000 Legions Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Wyvern Intelligence: Expert warrior and genius tactician, is able to tell the strategy the enemy army is using with just a glance and predict the outcome of some battles just as they start due to his mastery of strategy, tactics and the art of war, added to the instincts, sensitivity, sudden inspiration, perceptiveness, judgment, and experience honed on the actual battlefield Weaknesses: Has to replenish ectoplasmic fluid to manifest his Legions Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Legion Summoning:' As a Chevalier, Edward can summon Legions to do his bidding, and can share the field of view of any of his Legions. Edward's Legions are a black variant of the usually white British Crusaders, known as the Knights of the Garter or Garter Knights, who fight with an impeccable elegance similar to their leader's. Edward's Chevalier strength is of 1256 Legions. **'Body Summoning:' Resurrectees are able to summon a Legion onto their body, which surrounds them in the phantom image of a Legion. This gives them the same level of strength of an actual Legion, allowing them to fight Legions head-on. They can also use this to boost the speed of a flying summon to the speeds displayed by Legions. *'Noetic Sense:' Chevaliers, who can sense and control noesis, are capable of seeing things that are hidden from sight to regular humans. For example, while a noetic master can use stealth techniques to hide from sight, the most even a powerful user would get from a Chevalier would be obscuring their face and body as if they were a blurring image. This ability also allows them to easily and accurately judge the numbers of enemy Legions. **'Bloodlust Sense:' Chevaliers are capable of sensing and reading bloodlust to dodge enemy attacks. Thus, even if facing a gunman with just a sword, they can read their enemy's bloodlust to evade the moment before the trigger is pulled. The senses of powerful Chevaliers and Resurrectees are strong enough to alert them even of sniping. *'Feats of Arms:' A Feat of Arms is a special power used by a Chevalier to gain an advantage in battle. **'Archers of Crécy:' By recreating the martial feat of archery demonstrated at the Battle of Crécy, Edward's Garter Knights can exchange their bayonet rifle for a steel longbow even taller than a Legion. The Garter Knight archers can conjure large steel arrows for this bow, and their shots are powerful enough to bypass even the combined protective barriers of a Legion group. **'Honi soit qui mal y pense' (French for "Shame be to him who thinks ill of it"): Edward's second Feat of Arms, a maxim regarded as the embodiment of chivalry said to originate from Edward III. This Feat of Arms switches the weapon of the chosen Garter Knights for a large rectangular shield as tall as a Legion with this phrase and a cross etched into it. **'Chevalier of Noir:' Edward's third Feat of Arms, a trump card meant to fire up exhausted troops, though Edward personally dislikes using it due to considering it too intense on occasion and the most boring/simplest of his Feats of Arms. It consists in ordering the Garter Knights to fight as berserkers, reveling in slaughter and giving off a red noesis aura reminiscent of the color of blood. This raises their combat power by roughly 20%, but the drawback is that they are limited to crude actions and brutal combat. Unless Edward retracts the order, they will fight with all their strength until fully depleted of ectoplasmic fluid. This Feat of Arms is based on the fact that, despite being an elegant gentleman and perfectly chivalrous with an impeccable renown in Britain, he wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty due to being aware of the realities of war. Thus, to the people of France, he was the commander-in-chief of the invaders, the one ordering slaughter and plunder, and the "chevalier de noir" who engaged in massacre from time to time. Key: Base | Body Summoning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Chronicle Legion Category:Humans Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Honorable Characters Category:Knights Category:Royal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8